Reconstructing Infinities
by Phantasm1313
Summary: The Great War shrunk the world to one third its size. Liechtenstein sets out to help the survivors. (A misleading look at the aftermath of war in what may or may not be our dimension.)
1. i

Note: Nothing is what it seems.

* * *

The Great War shrunk the world to one third its size. It was possible, often, to enter another continent by stepping over a small stream. The names of those who perished were no longer spoken. There was no point in doing so.

Liechtenstein had been born during the tumultuous last years of The War, just a little plot of dirt snatched from a wounded country that had breathed its last, right before it was lifted into the sky. Switzerland loved to tell the story. His serious face often shimmered with wonder when he got to the part where a little girl grew out of the soil he'd saved.

When asked about the war, no one could recall why it had happened, and the only event before it had been infinities of peace.

Now that all the conflicting nations were gone, leaving grieving family and friends in their wake, reconstruction would begin. Infinities of peace would take time to accomplish once again.

That is why Liechtenstein, newly 18 and full of life, needed to leave home.

"Please, brother. I can't stay here. You've protected me so well all these years, but outside these walls, other nations suffer. Your neutrality saved us from most hardships. Let me help the less fortunate!" She did not add that these four walls suffocated her, that inside she yearned for adventure he could not give her. Her knees dropped to the floor, and she held onto the hem of his pant leg, head bowed low. "Please, brother."

This had been the last thing he'd expected to find upon entering her modest bedroom. The box in his pocket burned. His fingers twitched. "Outside there is danger. Pain. Devastation. How can I, in good conscience, let you go?" His lips, set before in a grim line, parted in a sigh.

She did not let go. Her face turned up, their eyes met. Switzerland took in the determination in the blue-green eyes he knew so well, took in the love she so sincerely had for him. Quietly, he added, "But how can I, in good conscience, hold you back?"

Immediately joy bloomed on her face. She stood up, dusted off her plain dress, and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she breathed. "I'll be safe, promise!"

Switzerland closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace, burying his face greedily in her sweet-smelling blond hair.

When she pulled back, he stiffly crossed his arms. She raced to her bedside, produced a small bag from under it, and pulled it over her shoulder. She had been planning this for a while. There was pain in his heart, of course. But he knew, if he was to be honest with himself, that having her be sad would hurt him more.

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading! Have a nice day. Update coming soon.


	2. ii

One could tell, more or less, who was still alive. News traveled quickly, thanks to the messenger animals employed. Liechtenstein held a small square of paper tightly with both hands. Swiping it from Switzerland plagued her with guilt. Perhaps she could have asked. But in her hurry to pack a week ago, she'd taken it and forgotten to ask.

No matter. The list of confirmed survivors was hers, now. She would return it eventually.

Belarus had been the first to make contact. _"Alive. Ukraine and Russia are not. Do not need help. -Belarus"_

"Do not need help," Liechtenstein whispered to herself as she walked east, then shook her head. What nonsense. If I lost my brother I'd go crazy, she thought. And Miss Belarus had lost everyone.

The path of greenery started to melt into the ashen, bare ground. Just a patch here, at first, then three more. Then everywhere. When Liechtenstein finally went up the steps of Belarus' home, there was no green to be seen. Only brown, and ash, and devastation.

She knocked, politely, on the door that was not quite on its hinges. There was no need to check a peephole. The ragged wood had given away at various points (whether from old age or bloodthirsty fights was hard to tell), so when Belarus stepped up behind the door, eye contact was made.

Liechtenstein smiled, cheeks dimpling. Belarus sneered, teeth bared. "What do you want?"

Well aware the next few moments were decisive, she said, "Miss Belarus, I've come to be your friend." It was what she needed. It was what everyone needed, right now. A friend. So simple, yet so powerful.

The silence stretched out. Then, so tiny, a little nod. An opened door, an outstretched hand. "But don't pry," Belarus warned, all flashing eyes and rigid posture.

Liechtenstein's cheeks filled with color. "Oh, dear, no! I won't pressure you. I'm not that kind of person," she assured. Taking her work-roughened hand, Liechtenstein was led to what remained of a bedroom.

She stifled a horrified gasp. Clothes lay strewn all over the floor, shred to pieces and crusted over with blood.

She had known that Belarus lived with Russia and Ukraine, so their lands had been combined. But now Belarus was smaller, and so was her household. Seeing this- this... _warzone_ only cemented in Liechtenstein's mind that her neighbor had survived a lot.

"Friends help each other," said Belarus, voice flat. She must have known I'd come here to help eventually-Liech thinks-and it's likely she doesn't want to spend much time here.

Pulling her lips up in a lopsided smile, she replied, "Of course," but the churning in her stomach would not ease. Not even a little bit. Her teeth clamped down on her tongue to keep from vomiting.

There was blood _everywhere._

But she'd known things would not be pretty beyond the safety of those walls. Out here, there is adventure. Out here, she could breathe.

So Liechtenstein took a big whiff and got to work.


	3. iii

She stepped back and admired her work. The room still looked lonesome and wartorn, but now it let out a dusty breath and released the precious memories made here before. Had she been able to clean off the battle along with the blood, she would have done it. Liechtenstein's sweat-drenched hair stuck to her skin and framed her pink cheeks as she let out a satisfied sigh. With a little flourish she dropped the towel into the bucket of murky water Belarus had so kindly provided. Then she turned to leave.

Once outside, the sunlight reached her fully and she drank it in happily. Until she looked down at herself, that is. It had been easy to ignore the red in the torn carpet while scrubbing furiously at the walls. Not so much now, when the bright color had seeped into her thin dress and her legs were cut in all places thanks to a broken mirror's errant shards.

From a few feet across the dried, bramble-like grass was Belarus, whose pale blond hair stood out against the huge sky. When Liech turned to look, squinting against the sun, something flitted past the edges of her vision. It was gone too quickly to distinguish. Perhaps it had been just the tiny particles of dust kicked up by her shoes.

"Liechtenstein." Belarus called her over and motioned for her to take the water-filled bucket and washcloth from her arms, then leaned her hip on the good side of the cracked well. "You did good. Get cleaned up, I'll find something to eat soon."

The young woman brightened up. "Thank you so much, Miss Belarus!" Once she'd gone some distance away, Liech pulled off all her scuffed shoes, stringy stockings, and lifted her frilled dress over her head. She stood in the middle of a vast field of dead plant life wearing nothing but her undergarments and suddenly felt very alone. Slowly, carefully, she ran the soaked wet cloth over the red and white zebra stripes on her legs. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. A quick glance backwards and she saw Belarus again, nothing but a vague outline in the distance but very obviously watching her. Heat rose to her cheeks. Yet she continued to wash as best as possible, pointedly staring at the clear water in the bucket as it turned a muddy red.


End file.
